Saltatio
by KatieTaylor
Summary: S&M release a little tension. Yes I'm sure this isn't rated NC-17.


From: "just mac"

Subject: Saltatio (11) Just Mac

Date sent: Tue, 17 Feb 1998 15:33:47 +0100

TITLE:Saltatio

AUTHOR: Katie Taylor

WRITTEN: September 14, 997

EMAIL ADDRESS:

DISTRIBUTION STATEMENT:Anywhere, just tell me!

SPOILER WARNING: None that I know of

RATING: PG

CONTENT WARNING: MSR Song story

CLASSIFICATION: S/R

SUMMARY: S&M release a little tension. Yes I'm sure this isn't rated

NC-17. Actually, as much as I enjoy reading a little smut, I can't write it

at all.

Disclaimer: All-righty then! Hey, would you look at that, I just broke a

nail trying to type this disclaimer. How rude! Any-who... Special Agent

Dana Katherine Scully and Special Agent Fox William Mulder of the Federal

Bureau of Investigation; X-Files Division, (oh, yeah, and Skinner) belong

to Surfer-God Chris Carter, 1013, FOX (which would be the best network

around--if they stopped showing glowing blue hockey pucks during Hockey

games. They look like something out of an X-File). Actually, I don't

suppose I should be dissing the network I'm stealing characters from,

should I? Well, I'm givin' 'em back real soon, and I won't hurt 'em at

all, 'Kay? Pllllllleeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaase don't sue me! Let's see, the

song featured here is "Don't Let Go" by EnVogue. I don't know who wrote it

or who owns it, but I'm sure the three (or is it four) talented ladies in

EnVogue fit in there

somewhere. I'm sorry if the lyrics aren't right, I can only do so much w/o

the words in front of me. Please don't sue me for using this song, either.

Danke!

Author's notes: I just spent 5 minutes trying to come up with a remarkably

witty Disclaimer (did I accomplish this task) and will now spend another 5

minutes trying to find something just as fun for me ramble on about before

getting to the actual story. But I'm wondering, does anyone actually read

this? Am I simply wasting precious time by writing these things when no

one reads them? If no one reads them, why do we even bother typing them?

If no one reads them, why am I asking these questions, b/c no one will

answer me, b/c no one will ever know that I asked them. Oh, woe is me.

ANYWAY...Anyone guess what's coming up next? Ooooooooo you're so smart!

Yes, everyone. Ladies and Gentlemen, Boys and Girls, will you now turn

your attention to "Author's notes" for insert expectant gasp here the

Ritual Translation Of The Title. insert drum roll here Saltatio is

Latin for: a dance.

Also, I'd like to thank my editors--Erana, Poet, and Tigger. This is the

frist story I had editted and it wasn't quite the nightmare I expected!

And now, for our featured presentation . . . insert 20th Century Fox

Fanfare here

Saltatio

By Katie Taylor

The song remembers well.

All the feelings and wants and desires. It remembers the tears and the

laughter and the uncertainty.

The song remembers well.

XxXxXxX

Fox turned the radio on. He didn't normally listen to the radio--normally

it was surveillance recordings, or something along those lines, but not

today--today was different. Today was the day after yesterday. And

yesterday had been perfect. It was as if the radio station knew he would

turn the radio on at that moment and they played this song just for him.

He didn't know the artist or even the name of the song, but that didn't

matter.

XxXxXxX

Mulder sat at the desk in his apartment and opened the file in front of

him. The paperwork had to be done on their last case. It could have waited

until work tomorrow and he could work on it with Scully, but he had nothing

better to do right

now, and then they could drop right onto the next case. But before he

could get right down to work there was knock at his door. Of course, he

thought as he took off his glasses and went to the door, whenever I start

working there's a knock at the door, or the phone rings, or someone from

some shadow government wants to meet with me. He opened the door and

found Dana Scully on the other side.

"Hi, Mulder, how are you?" She asked as she walked into his apartment and

he closed the door behind her.

"I'm fine." She smiled. He was always 'fine'. Right now, he was 'fine'

and preoccupied with something. Looking over toward his desk, she saw the

files, and realized he was working on the case. Scully needed to get him

away from his apartment and the case, so she'd have his full attention when

she told him what was on her mind.

"I was just wondering if you wanted to go out, or something." she

suggested

nervously. She couldn't believe how nervous she was feeling. This was

Mulder. That's the whole problem she thought to herself. Mulder was

surprised, but tried not to show it.

"I'd really love to, Scully, but I'm just trying to finish the paperwork on

the case."

"There's more to life than work, you know," Scully reminded him as they

sat on his couch.

"I know," he said, looking down. "But . . . " Then back to her. "You're

not scared of anything." The sudden change of topic took her by surprise.

"I'm scared of lots of things, Mulder. I'm scared of all the things we've

seen. I'm scared of finding the answers. But most of all, I'm scared of .

. . of living alone the rest of my life, and not being there when you need

me."

"I don't need anyone. Never have and never will." Yeah, sure. Scully

looked at him skeptically, but he wouldn't meet her eyes.

"I think you're lying." She paused for a moment, then tried to lighten the

sullen mood that had suddenly fallen around his apartment. "Take a risk,

loosen up, be vulnerable--have a little fun."

"What's so great about being vulnerable?" Mulder finally met her eyes.

"You get hurt that way." Dana took his hand.

"I won't hurt you, and you know that. Are you coming?"

"Scully, I'd like to, but I've really got to finish this." Ya-huh.

Right.

Sure. As if it couldn't wait until tomorrow. Like Skinner really told

him

to take it, get it done, and have it on his desk by tomorrow morning.

Freakin' work-aholic, she thought, standing up and turning to the door.

"Fine, Mulder. I'm leaving." But he couldn't let her leave like that. He

couldn't let her leave angry.

"Wait." Scully stopped and turned to him. "I'll go with you. Just wait a

second." He cleared away the files and grabbed his leather jacket.

XxXxXxX

Dana had brought him to a club on the other side of town and they sat at a

table, each with a beer in front of them. The music was loud and people

were dancing. They had sat in a comfortable silence for a while, before

Scully spoke.

"You want to dance?"

"No." She had hardly got the question out of her mouth before he'd

answered. He didn't look up at her and she waited a bit before speaking

again.

"You want to tell me what you're thinking?"

"Not really." What he was thinking was that he wished he could dance with

her. Hold her in his arms and feel safe. No X-Files, no Cigarette Smoking

Man, no Skinner, not even Samantha. Just Fox and Dana--in each others arms

forever. "If you had any idea what I was thinking you'd be out of here in a

heartbeat."

"Do you think if I knew, my feelings for you would change?" Feelings?

he thought What feelings? He shrugged. She stood and held out her hand.

Finally, Mulder looked up at her, reluctantly took her hand and followed

her to the dance floor. Mulder stayed a safe distance from her. But that

didn't last long.

"Mulder, I know it's like dancing with you sister, but you could move a

little closer."

"Scully, I definitely don't think of you as a sister." And after a brief

hesitation, pulled her close. She smiled but he didn't notice, he was too

busy trying desperately to concentrate on something other than her, or he

feared he was going to lose control and do something really bad for their

friendship--like kiss her. Sure, he didn't really mind kissing her, but

what would she say? Of course, she was the one who had told him to loosen

up. Is this what she'd meant? He concentrated on the music--the beat, the

lyrics.

What's is gonna be?

'Cause I can't pretend

Don't you want to be

More than friends?

Hold me tight and don't let go

You have the right to lose control

I often tell myself That we could be

More than just friends

I know that you think

If we move to soon

It will all end

I live in misery

When you're not around

Perhaps that had been a bad idea. They lyrics hit a little too close to

home. It was getting hard to keep pretending he thought of Dana as just a

partner, or even just a friend, and he did want to be much more than just

friends. But if he moved at the wrong time, it could ruin everything and

he'd much rather be just friends with her than to never see her again.

You idiot, it's not everyday Dana Scully asks you out on a date! Maybe

she feels the same way.

Somebody's got to choose

We can make it if we try

For the sake of you and I . . .

No hesitation this time. Mulder bent and kissed Dana Scully. He pulled

away before she could, looking for a reaction. She pulled him back down to

her and kissed him. The music had ended but they didn't care. They didn't

want to leave each other's arms. He looked into her eyes.

"I didn't let myself want anything because I didn't know what I missing.

Then I met you." She smiled.

"So you're human after all."

the end.

Just Mac


End file.
